DARE
by sweeetP
Summary: one empty house...6 teens...one keg of butterbeer...can only add up to a lot of fun!
1. Preparations

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic in a while. A looong while. Hope you like it, but here are a few things to keep in mind: 

Pairings: HarryGinny, RonPansy, DracoHermione

Draco and Pansy are friends with the Gryffindors, and Ginny is in the same year as everyone else 7th.

ummm...it doesnt really coincide with the books, not really, at least. the only thing is that:

**WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING OWNS ALL CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING ELSE I MENTION THAT IS IN THE BOOKS AS WELL.**

SUMMARY: Hermione's parents are going on a week-long vacation to Ireland, and they have agreed to let Hermione have her friends over for as long as they/she wants. On the first night, after a little swimming, and more-than-they-should-have Butterbeer, the teens get themselves into a little game of truth or dare...the teens forget about the truth part, and everything is a DARE.

i think i should warn you, it gets a little lemony, but not too bad. mostly just humor and kissing.

DARE

chapter 1: Preparations

"You promise to keep the house clean?"

"yes."

"are you sure?"

"YES, MUM! I'M SURE!"

"ok, hermione, dear. have fun with all your friends this week!"

"You and dad have fun, too, okay, mum? You guys really deserve this trip."

"Oh, honey, thank you. I know we are going to have lots of fun on this trip to Ireland. It's just so beautiful there!"

"Yes, i know, mum."

"well, goodbye then, hermione." Mr. Granger showed up, looking a little sweaty because he had just loaded the car with all of the luggage."

"Goodbye, Dad! Goodbye, Mum!" She hugged each of them, and they gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Enjoy your trip as much as possible, and relax! It's your vacation!" Hermione was standing on the doorstep, shouting to the taxi that was taking them away.

"Goodbye, darling!" the car drove away.

'Ugh, finally.' Hermione thought. 'There goes Mum, with all her questions, as usual. But i do love them dearly, and i hope they do have a wonderful time. I wish i could go. but i have a party to prepare for! well, not so much as a party, as a get together. oh, hell with that! we're teenagers! of course it's a party!'

Hermione took her hair out of a ponytail and shook her head. her best friends were coming for the whole week! oh, they were going to have so much FUN! I mean, the Granger house, which was more like a mansion, was really quite large! And hermione had begged her mom to let her have them over, and after she got all of her friends' report cards, and explained how responsible they all were, her mom agreed. Within minutes, hermione was planning the following week with many a list. She tried to tone it down a bit, her friends were always telling her how crazy she got with smartness and planning ahead 4 months! (They were being sarcastic. Pretty much.) But she wanted this week to be the best week of summer that they had. There were only 3 weeks before school started again, and it was there 7th and final year.

Hermione's lists included 'food' and 'activities' as the most important. As soon as she was done, she apparated to the wizarding world's supermarket, and proceeded to buy as much as possible, including a keg of butterbeer, incase they finished the ones at home.

A/N: How do you like it? More should come soon. Maybe tomorrow, but i'm not sure. School is starting soon, too, so don't expect an update every day! There might be a few days break in between chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fic, as i said earlier, and i would love any sort of review! Not the biggest fan of flames, but constructive criticism is a-okay!


	2. Arrivals

**A/N/disclaimer: I must say that I have used part of the personality of Eryn Galen's Pansy in Road Trip. (excellent story, read it.**  
also i will say that other Author Notes during the story will be_ italicized._ and wont have A/N next to them, and will be in brackets).

Back at home, Hermione's parents have been gone for 3 hours

Hermione had just finished calling everyone, making sure they were on their way. It was now about 3:00 pm, and Hermione wanted her friends to be here as soon as possible. She couldn't wait to see Draco, her boyfriend. Just thinking of him made her smile. In their first year, Draco_ had_ been a _little_ mean, but soon after, they all became friends. At the end of Hermione's fourth year, Draco had found her sitting in a compartment on the train waiting for their friends. He sat down next to her, and completed his promise to himself. He had told himself weeks before that he would tell Hermione how he felt on the train on the last day of school. Hermione was overjoyed, for she had felt the same way towards draco for some time now. They shared a passionate kiss, and waited for the rest of their friends to show up to tell them that the two were dating now. Of course, Harry and Ron felt a little weird, because they were Hermione's best friends, and Ron had just told Hermione last year how he felt. She told him that she was happy that he told her, but she didnt feel the same way about him. Ron was disappointed, but he soon got over it, and was now happily going out with another girl of the group--Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy had only become friends with the Trio after Draco had. She used to hang on to him like there was no tomorrow, but soon she realized that Draco didn't like her any more than as a friend. She and Ron oddly hit it off in their 4th year. They both** loved** food, and were really quite funny, in a "not-trying-to" way. She also was very good-looking, and thought Ron was quite cute as well. Ron, of course, loved the fact that Pansy was "so freakin' HOT!" and the fact that Pansy would snog him anytime, anywhere.

The 3rd girl of the group of six was none other than Ginny Weasley. Ginny was Hermione's _best _friend, and had been for a while. Pansy and Hermione were close, just Hermione could talk to Ginny about almost anything, and Ginny would give her either good advice, or say something sensible, and Hermione loved that about her. Ginny was going out with Harry. They were, quite possibly, the best couple in the group. They had secretly fancied each other for a while, and then had secretly gone out, but only for a week. They couldn't keep the news from their four other best friends. Ginny and Ron had become closer ever since she started going out with Harry, oddly enough.

* * *

Hermione finished putting all the food on the table. She began with putting separate things in seperate bowls, but she knew her friends. Instead, she put large styrofoam bowls on the side and just put all the food items in piles. She had chips, dip, salsa (_which may qualify as dip, but whatever_), Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Treacle Tart, had managed to get some Fizzing Whizbees, and many other muggle foods and wizard foods. 

She then proceeded to the pool area, and put some extra towels and extra swimsuits on the side. She _did_ tell her friends to bring their swimsuits and towels, but she put these here just incase. Then, Hermione went to the showers/dressing areas and made sure it was clean and stocked with soap. 'Hmm, maybe i should put the towels in here, that might be better,' hermione thought. She decided to keep half in the shower area, and half out by the pool. the pool was indoors, though.

It was now approaching 4:00. She wasn't completely sure, but she thought she heard a car rev outside. Ginny, Harry, and Ron would be coming straight from the Burrow. Harry was probably driving, because he secretly decided to take Driver's Ed. before he came to the Dursley's and after school was out.

Sure enough, when Hermione ran and opened the door, there was the old Ford Anglia _is that how you spell it?_. Ron was opening the door for Ginny, and Harry was at the trunk, getting their bags out.

"AAHHH!"

"OHMYGOD!"

Hermione and Ginny screamed and they ran and hugged each other.

"Girls..." Harry and Ron looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and shook their heads.

"Oh, it's been _forever!_" Hermione exclaimed when they finally let go of each other. Then she went and hugged Ron, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and did the same to Harry, who returned it. Ron kind of stopped kissing and/or hugging Hermione after their 3rd year, even if it was on the cheek.

"How are you guys! Oh, it's soo **good** to see you!"

"Yeah, same here," the three chorused.

"When are Pansy and Draco coming?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron! Honestly, that's all you _care_ about! Ms. Hot Sexation!"

"Nice nickname, Gin." Harry grinned at her.

"Oh, yeah, Harry? And what's _your_ nickname for Ginny?" Ron asked.

"You _really_ wanna know?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I call Ginn--"

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed and slapped her hand on his mouth. "Do you really want _Ron_, of all people, to **know!**"

"To tell you the truth, Ginny...I'd love to call you--" he looked at Ron "--_it_ right now."

"Harry..." Ginny started to giggle, and she leaned up and kissed him.

"**Well**, " Hermione said, and cleared her throat, which got the two apart from each other, "to answer you much awaited question, Ronald, Pansy and Draco are coming together from Draco's house. They should be here soon, I told them to be here before 5... Are any of you guys hungry? Ron?"

"Well, yeah, kind of, but I'd rather wait for Pans. For some reason, we both love eating together, it just feels good."

"Yeah, is that all you have in common, or something?" Ginny snorted.

Ron made a move towards her, but then stopped, for a few reasons.

1) He was her sister

2) She was Harry's girlfriend, and if Ron hurt her (which he wouldn't), he'd never hear the end of it, and he didn't like it when Harry and him were in a fight.

There was sort of an awkward pause after that...but then they saw a silver Porsche come up the driveway, and heard loud music. Draco, looking posh and hip as ever, was driving it _was_ his car, after all, and Pansy was dancing and singing in the passanger seat. The car pulled next to the Anglia, and after the music stopped, Pansy kept dancing, and you could hear her singing--quite bad, might I add. _unlike **Road Trip**_ Hermione ran to Draco, Ron to Pansy, and Harry and Ginny walked over.

"Oh, Draco, I've missed you terribly!" Hermione said as she was hugging Draco.

"Same here, love." Hermione's insides melted a little more. They pulled apart, only to kiss madly, but not as much as the things next to them. Pansy and Ron were completely going at it. They were--let's say--"snogging each other's brains out," as Ginny would say. Harry looked at Ginny, and Ginny looked at Harry. 'Let's join the party,' they both thought, and began to kiss passionately.

After everyone had broken apart, Hermione said, "Well, only Ginny has been here, so I suppose I should give you all a tour."

"Yeah, this place is almost as big as mine!" Draco said, impressed. "But I think we should bring in our bags first. How about we drop them off in our rooms, then go from there?"

"Excellent idea, Draco!" Hermione smiled at him. Everyone then started to grab their bags, but Hermione enchanted a few though they all were capable of doing so. Hermione led the way through the house, with Ginny right behind her.

* * *

**wow, longer chapter than before! hope you all liked it! If you read it, please, please, _please_ review! They make me feel oh-so-good!  
also-  
**Starfiregirl5671- thanks for the review! I hope i get more! I noticed i'm on your favorite author/story list. you really like my story that much? hmm i think it's about to get beeetterrr...

to everyonenext update should be up before the 4th. maybe. I like short chapters, when reading and writing, sooo that's what i'm hoping for.  
bye,now.


	3. Getting Ready

**A/N - thanks for the review again, starfiregirl! hoping to see other reviews from: jedimasterevan or evilwitch111 or any of the other 65 hits I've recieved! (I check my 'Stats' often). Please and thank you! (I just want to know how the story is going) Once again, A/Ns durning the story will be in ( parentheses) because the other brackets don't work, and _italicized_. And here's another chapter of DARE.  
OHMYGOD! I almost lost this whole entire chapter and i was really really really really really really really really really really really _really_ mad and sad, but then i hit the back button, and the forward button, and i found most of it...WHEW!  
**

Chapter 3: Getting Started, with Pansy  


"Pans, are you sure you're okay back there?" Hermione looked behind her and asked.

"Yeah--just--fine," Pansy said between grunts. "Ugghh." She sighed, and stopped.

Hermione, at the front, stopped, and turned around. "Pansy, I can enchant them. Proffessors McGonagall and Dumbledore gave me permission to use magic outside of school already."

"No, that's oh--What am i saying? Get back here. Thanks a lot, Herms." Pansy said as Hermione smiled and said the spell to make the many trunks levitate.

"Great. Let's continue, shall we?" She went back to the bag she was carrying (_but really levitating_) and the group continued up the stairs. Hermione turned right into a whole wing of the house (_yeah, a whole wing. They call it "The Guest Wing." haha._).

"A whole wing! Are you serious!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah. Mum and Dad just added it a few years back when our relatives started coming so often. It's really handy for us, because there are six separate rooms, but Mum and Dad said I could make the walls disappear, and make it one big room with two doors to the stairs."

"Wow," Harry said in awe. He had never seen anything like the room Hermione had fixed up. You could tell where there were supposed to be different rooms, because there were beds with furniture around them, all with the same color scheme. "Wasn' t it a bit hard, Hermione?" He asked.

"Well, it was, but then I remembered that in Hogwarts, a History, I read that they did this in Hogwarts sometimes. Like, created walls and broke them down, and such. They talked about it so much, that they actually tought you how to do it in the book! It was much easier here at home though, because there aren't all those safety spells around it."

"Aaah," everyone said, in understand-ment. (_not a word, i know, but you know what i mean._) "That's my Hermione," Draco said with a grin, and Hermione turned a little pink.

"Well, I'll just assign you colors, it's easiest that way. If you want anything, please, _please_ let me know! I want you guys to have fun while your here!" Hermione said that, looking at all her friends. Then she turned to each, and said, "Okay, Draco, why don't you take the blue, Harry you can take the green, Ron, take the orange, Pans, take the pink, Ginny, you can be on the other side of me with the yellow." Everyone moved to there area, and Hermione moved to her red bed (_hehehe_).

Pansy immediately set to work on opening her suitcases (or trunks, whatever) and putting her clothes in drawers. Hermione was really smart, in more ways than one. She gave Pansy the pink "room", which was her favorite color, and the one with a closet (off the wall), two dressers, a large space to put her trunks, and an empty trunk at the foot of the maple bed. She called Hermione over and asked her if she (Pansy) could either make the trunk disappear or move it somewhere else. Hermione apparated it to her room, which was empty at the moment.

Hermione was a really nice girl. When Pansy joined the group, Hermione was the only one of Harry, Ron, and Ginny that was trying to include Pansy. Hermione was very nice to her. Pansy, who wasn't very warm to Hermione, continued to ignore what Hermione was trying to do, and concentrating on being mad at her. She had **stolen** her precious Draco! But soon Pansy realized how helpful Hermione was with schoolwork. That was the first thing that got her. Then she noticed how kind and sweet Hermione was being to her. Next, she found how amazing her group of friends was. For a long, long time, Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't the best of friends. But when Hermione and Draco started going out, and Pansy joined Hemione's friends, they were really acheiving something! Now, you could see Slytherins and Gryffindors together everywhere.

Pansy put the last pair of shoes in her trunk at the foot of her bed. She surveyed her pink area, and really took in how beautiful it was. Everything was placed around the bed, in a sort of semi-circle. The foot of the bed was facing a large empty space in the middle of everyone's beds and "rooms." _Her_ bed spread, was gorgeous. It was all different shades of pink. The background (which you couldn't see too much of), was a light, pastel pink. On top of that were several different square/rectangle shapes all different shades of pink. The closet was maple wood, too, as well as the dressers. The carpet was the same shade of pastel pink.

She could see everyone else's room was pretty much the same thing, except for Hermione's. Her's was based on Gryffindor. Pansy remembered her saying something about her parents remodeling her room while Hermione was in her 1st year. Pansy's parents had done the same, with green and silver. However, they had her room done a month before she was even born. Hermione's bedspread had a large lion on it, and her carpet was red. The sheets underneath the comforter (or whatever) were red and yellow striped. Pansy continued to look at everyone else's rooms. They were all still getting ready, but Pansy couldn't figure out why. She had much more stuff than they all did.

Pansy got bored pretty quickly, so she just sat on her bed for a few more minutes, until Hermione came over.

"Oh, hey, Herms," Pansy said cheerfully.

"Hi. All done, I see?"

"Yeah, I can't figure out how fast I went. Everyone else is still unpacking," Pansy said, a little confused. (_Hi, again. It's me. I just started writing again after a few hours. And I happen to have writer's block. oh JOY. just thought i should share ;-)_ )

"Mmm..." hermione said in understandment. (_i still dont know what the word is_) Soon after, she looked up, got up, and said, "Oh, is everyone ready then? Well, lemme show you guys the house."

"Yeah, that'll be exciting!" Harry said. "Hermione, these rooms are great, by the way."

"Thanks, Harry. Well, let's go this way, shall we?" Hermione and Ginny lead the way, with Pansy, Draco, Harry and Ron following. They walked down a long hallway lined with pictures of the Granger family all over the world.

"I see the light!" Ron said, exasperated, and everyone laughed a little. They had finally come to the end of the hallway. It wasn't that long, and it was well-lit. They were back to the main part of the house, upstairs level.

"This is where my room usually is." Hermione opened a set of double-doors to a very, very large room. It was almost as big as the whole Weasely house, all the rooms set down side by side. (_not making fun of anything here, just a comparison. If you see the rooms as small and cramped, then it works. If not---well too bad for you._)

"Wow!" Everyone stared, breathlessly in awe. They were mostly amazed at the size of the room, seeing as there wasnt much in it at the moment.

"Well, guys, I thought we should go swimming now. How does that sound?" Hermione asked everyone.

"Great, that sounds just fine." Everyone said pretty much the same thing.

"So you guys all have your swimsuits then?"

"Oh no! Not down the endless passage of doom!" Ron said, causing a few chuckles or grins.

"Yes, Ronald. And it's not that bad, honestly. Just everyone go there and i'll meet you right outside the door of our room by the stairs. Got it? Okay." The group began walking down the hallway, and Hermione stayed behind to grab her swimsuit. 'Hmm...which one should I wear...' "GINNY! PANSY! GET IN HERE!" She shouted out the door, and the two girls came running.

"What's the matter with you!" Pansy asked.

"I don't know which swimsuit I should wear! It's the first time Draco, and Harry and Ron, have seen me in a swim suit!" Hermione led the girls over to a closet. There was a section of swim suits in it.

"Hmmm...this one might look quite cute on your skin," Ginny picked up a red bikini and bottoms. (not the shorts kind)

"Yes, well this one might look okay, too," Pansy picked up a black tankini, "but if it's a first time, you gotta make a good impression!" All the girls giggled madly at the sound of this. "Plus, I'm wearing black already."

"So we're all wearing bikinis?" ginny asked. They nodded. "Good, otherwise someone'd feel weird if they weren't." Hermione grabbed the swimsuit, and all the girls changed in her room. Hermione in her closet (which was quite large), Pansy in the bath room, and Ginny in the actual room. When they were all done, they went downstairs (the boys had already left) to the pool, where the boys were already chugging butterbeer. Hermione had put a keg in the pool, as well as in the kitchen.

As soon as the girls walked in, even though they were all wearing towels, Ron immediately grabbed Pansy by the waist and started snogging her. Everyone else laughed, because it was clear how drunk Ron was becoming. He must have opened a bottle of wine Hermione was saving for later. Combined with the butterbeer, you could figure that Ron didn't drink too much of each, they perfectly worked together.

"Well come on then, let's get in the pool!" Draco said. Hermione began to undo her towel, but Draco had different intentions. He grabbed her by the waist, (her towel flung through the air, and landed on top of Ron's and Pansy's heads), and threw her in the pool. Hermione was shreiking. She went under, jumped up and grabbed Draco, who was laughing and turned away, by the ankles, and pulled him into the pool. He almost landed on top of her, but she moved away just at the last moment. By now Ron and Pansy had broken apart and were laughing along with Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, it's lovely in here," Draco said. "Come on in, everyone." And everyone jumped in.

**WOW, really long chapter. At the top of this page, it was called 'getting ready, with pansy.' this is beacause i hope you get how i'm writing this story. I write the regular story, and I add the back story of someone in the story. Kind of like LOST, one of my favorite shows. I really hope you like it, last time it was Ron's story, kind of. Please review! and sorry if i scared you in the beggining, ****jedimasterevan and evilwitch111. Just saying your name. So you would review. Which I hope I recieve. As well as more.  
Anyways, this might be one of the longest chapters for a while, the next one might be short. But i do this thing, whenever i'm writing, I go into a lot, a lot, a lot of detail. Please comment on my writing style. I doubt i'll change it, but i just want to know how it is. bye for now!  
**


End file.
